villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Hook (Disney)
Captain James Hook is a major player in all three wars. A ruthless pirate captain, he has an interesting evolution in the original Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war, turning from a bumbling coward into a bloodthirsty warrior. He was the main villain of the Disney animated film Peter Pan. The versions appearing in the live-action 2003 Peter Pan film and in the 1991 live-action film Hook also appear in the first series. Disney vs Non Disney Joining with Frollo and fighting Blackwolf In the first war, Clayton recommends Hook's services to a dominant faction leader, Frollo. Frollo takes the pirate on. His first fight occurs in coordination with another of Frollo's lieutenants, Rourke. The two team up to take care of a sorcerer named Blackwolf. While Rourke takes care of Blackwolf's army. Hook sneaks behind the Sorcerer and shoots him twice. Blackwolf does not survive. Vs King Haggard Hook later attends the wedding of Frollo and "Vanessa" on his pirate ship. Hook is uncomfortable about the proceedings, only to have his fears confirmed when "Vannesa" turns out to be Ursula and escapes. Later, he defeats King Haggard by knocking him into the water. He also attends the final meeting of Frollo's forces. Vs Eris and Holli Would Whilst most of Team Frollo battles in Paris and Egypt, Hook battles on the sea. For Eris, goddess of Chaos, summons the Kraken to attack Hook's ship. The attack causes most of the crew to panic, but Hook calmly sends the mast down onto the beast, crushing it. Sneaking into Mok's headquarters, Hook leaps into a portal to the live action universe, following Holli Would. After firing a shot into electric cables that suck Holli into a unknown place, Hook realizes he is trapped in the live action universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Facing the Kurgan Inter-dimensional travel is bound to have side effects. For Hook, the shift in dimensions causes rapid aging. Hook thus determines himself to prolong his lifespan by defeating the deadly Kurgan. Hook sics his pirate crew on the immortal warrior, but he defeats them handily. Hook jumps into the fray, but the Kurgan disarms him. As Hook reaches for his rapier, the Kurgan blocks his arm with his sword. But the Kurgan forgets Hook's eponymous hook, for Hook slashes his enemy's wrist with it. The Kurgan and Hook both recover and prepare to take up arms again. But Jadis arrives, kills the Kurgan, and teleports Hook and his crew back to the animated universe. Facing His Fears Hook is delighted with this recent turn of events. No sooner does he arrive, though, when the unexpected arrival of Sarousch startles him. Hook initially holds nothing but contempt for the magician and his men, but Saroush reveals his goal: hiring Hook for the navy of King Ratcliffe. Hook considers the offer. Just then, Professor Screweyes emerges, intent on driving Hook and Sarousch insane. Mok, Screweyes's employer, has not forgotten Hook's role in the demon's fall during the previous war. Using his fear machine, Screweyes conjures an image of the crocodile who ate Hook's hand. But Hook has gotten beyond his fear. The same cannot be said of Sarousch; the magician trembles in fear upon seeing the clown that scarred his childhood. Hook, brandishing his rapier, approaches Screweyes, but the Professor escapes on his zeppelin. Hook then formally joins Ratcliffe's forces, while Sarousch recovers. The Battle of England Captain Hook helps defend Ratcliffe's regime against the attacking armies of Admiral Zhao. When Zhao comes to assassinate Ratcliffe, Hook knocks him down with a flurry of attacks. However, it takes but one skillfully placed karate chop to fell the captain. Unfortunately for Hook, Amon arrives, defeats Admiral Zhao, and takes control of England. With Hook put to the sword, the captain begs for his life. Amon, realizing Hook could become a martyr, instead banishes the captain and Ratcliffe. An Old Alliance Returns Gaston, returned from the dead due to the intervention of Hades, sets up a pub towards the end of the war. While Ratcliffe drinks his sorrows away, Hook tinkers away at the piano. Just then, Frollo returns, having escaped from the Underworld. Hook and Ratcliffe are both ready to serve their old commander once again. Disney Villains War Disney Villains War Backstory Hook was born under the name James Killian Jones from the relation of the gypsy witch Tia Dalma and the pirate captain Davy Jones. When Davy lost his heart and was enslaved by Cora, Tia encountered an old foe she had been having trouble with for over three hundred years. As she was chased by this Dark One, she tapped into her god-like powers and sent her son away to safety. Hook was then adopted into the wealthy Ratcliffe familly as they found him and decided to care for him. The Ratcliffes were a seafaring people that always enjoyed the bounties of the sea, whether they got these honestly or in dishonest ways. As the father of the family already had a son, he thought to pass his secrets on to both of them, and hoped that this would make the Ratcliffe family the most prospering family in all of England. The true born son, however, had little love for his adopted brother and always made it clear that he was not wanted. As they went to the most expensive schools of England, he never wanted to be seen with him, he refused to sit next to him, and never had a good word out for his brother. Seeing himself as the only heir to the Ratcliffe fortune and the only one who was well enough raised, he plotted to get rid of both his father and his adopted brother in one swift stroke. On one fateful day, Prince John, the regent lord of England, had ordered a massive fleet to lay waste to the French fleet that had kept their ships locked in their harbors. James immediately rushed to prove himself to his adoptive father to show his seafaring skills. Along with the family friend Smee, he boarded the Jolly Roger, a jewel of the English navy, and set sail with the fleet to find glory. But it was doom that awaited him. Ratcliffe had secretly paid off the other ships so that they would send the Jolly Roger and its crew to a watery grave. At the same time, Ratcliffe murdered his father and took over the Ratcliffe family, disowning James and declaring him unworthy of the name Ratcliffe. So terrible was the rage of James that he himself sunk multiple ships before their numbers finally set in and the Jolly Roger exploded. But James didn't die. He refused to die. As the ship went down, James screamed he would face the fury of the gods to see his revenge be done to Ratcliffe. As it was, one such god heard him. James, Smee, the crew, and the ship were sent away to a different world where James could have all the time he needed to plot his revenge. From that land, simply known as Neverland, James encountered the boy who could fly and never grew up. Though he tried to stave away from the boy, he always eluded capture, and eventually the boy and James ended up in a fight which cost him his left hand and an eternal fear of crocodiles. But still James didn't wish to be stopped. Finally adopting the name he would be known by for the years to come, James Killian Jones died and Captain Hook was born. A vengeful pirate captain that sought to eliminate all that stood in his way, his first deed was to kill the boy that cut off his hand and have him fed to the crocodile instead. After thirty years, Hook returned from Neverland back to England to enact his plot. Getting on good terms with Prince John (now known as king) he also undertook steps to see his archenemy dead and take revenge for his adoptive father. Under the French Flag Once Hook hears that the sea witch, Ursula, has come into the possession of King Triton's trident, he sets off with his crew to find her and prevent her from taking over the seas. Hook manages to injure Ursula, but she uses the trident to grow into a giant and attack the Jolly Roger, tearing the ship apart and taking Hook prisoner. After Ursula is slain by Ratcliffe, now Governor of the English colony of Jamestown, Hook manages to escape his prison and return to the surface. He ends up in France, where he contacts the surviving members of his crew and casts his lot in with Judge Claude Frollo. Frollo makes Hook a privateer in the service of France, providing the judge with crucial naval support for his planned invasion of England. During the invasion, Hook and his armada find themselves up against Ratcliffe's fleet. Harboring no gratitude for the man who saved him from imprisonment, Hook boards Ratcliffe's flagship and engages his step-brother in a swordfight. Hook wins, but Ratcliffe pulls a gun. Plunging his hook-hand into one of the ship's masts, Hook swings the boom into Ratcliffe, knocking him overboard. With their commander taken out, the English navy surrenders. Hook has taken his long-awaited revenge. A Second Betrayal The invasion ends after Frollo's army haul off Prince John and install Pete as king of England, but Pete is captured by Doctor Frankenollie after a failed invasion of Wonderland. When news arrives that Professor Ratigan has taken advantage of the situation to declare himself king, Frollo sends Hook to reclaim the colony for France. Taking a flying version of the Jolly Roger, Hook pursues Ratigan through the London skyline, tricking his enemy into crashing into Big Ben. With Ratigan out of the way, Hook turns England back over to Frollo. Having already lost Gaston after the hunter was murdered by Queen Narissa, Frollo is upset to learn Pete has been killed during a battle with Hades' Wind Titan. Tasking Hook with finding new soldiers for his alliance, Frollo sends him to talk with the master criminal, Madam Medusa. Medusa is already employed by David Xanatos, and refuse to work for Frollo. The two come to blows, and Hook ends up being chased off by Medusa's pet alligators, Brutus and Nero. Deciding Hook is no more use to him, Frollo terminates the pirate's employment, leading Hook to swear revenge against the judge. Before Hook can attempt a coup, Frollo has Doctor Facilier summon the Headless Horseman to assassinate him. Hook holds the evil spirit off for as long as he can, but is cast from a cliff, where he is mauled to death by the crocodile that had devoured his hand long ago. Category:Disney Villains Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Living characters Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Loki's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Vs Brock Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Killer Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Movies Villains War Category:Bill the Butcher Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Major Players